


Valentine's Day

by Kay_Erin



Series: 2021 Holiday Short Story Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton fluff, F/M, POV Second Person, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Erin/pseuds/Kay_Erin
Summary: The reader admits that she's never celebrated Valentine's Day, and Clint decides to show her what a great Valentine's Day can feel like. And maybe he has a plan for the end of the night...
Relationships: Clint Barton/Original Character(s), Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Reader
Series: 2021 Holiday Short Story Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentine's Day! This is a four-part short series featuring Clint Barton, written for my 2021 Holiday series!  
> I will be posting one part a day, the last part being posted on Valentine's! ;)

_-February 10th-_

Everyone was in the common space this afternoon, doing a variety of different things. Wanda and Steve were starting dinner, having fun laughing and talking with Vision, who was watching in interest. Tony and Bruce were at the small table between the kitchen and couch, discussing something heatedly. And last but not least, you, Clint, Natasha, and Sam were playing Mario Kart, probably getting too competitive. 

There were only two controllers, so you were all trading off to keep the fun going; the rule you four had come up with was the person who got the higher position handed off their controller to one of the two not playing, and if you got first place you handed off the controller as well. Sam and Natasha were battling it out for first currently, you and Clint leaning back and watching.

You glanced over at Tony and Bruce as Tony groaned loudly, letting his head hit the table. “That doesn’t help, Bruce.”

Bruce chuckled and shrugged. “I wish I could help more, I’m sorry.”

“What’s going on?” you asked, making Bruce glance over.

“Tony’s having problems deciding what to get Pepper for Valentine’s Day,” Bruce responded.

“I want it to be amazing, but I’m stuck on at least five different ideas!” Tony yelled, banging his hand on the table.

“Oh damn, that’s right,” you muttered, furrowing your eyebrows. “I forgot it was February.”

Clint nudged you, a smirk on his lips. “Gotta come up with a plan quick for someone special?”

You laughed and shook your head. “Oh god no, I...I’ve never really celebrated Valentine’s Day.”

“What?” Bruce asked, turning fully towards you. “Never?”

“Well, I mean, my mom always made heart-shaped fudge growing up, and we did the whole ‘exchange stupid cards with classmates’ thing in school, but that’s about it,” you responded, shrugging.

Tony perked up at that, leaning forward against the table now. “You’ve never been in a relationship on Valentine’s Day?”

“I’ve been close, but...most guys ended it before the day of,” you answered. 

“That’s...kinda sad,” Steve commented from the kitchen.

You glanced back at him and glared playfully. “Coming from the man who got frozen in ice for a hundred years.”

Everyone chuckled and you turned back to the tv as Natasha started her final lap. Glancing at the man beside you, you realized he had been dead silent after asking you his question. “You good, Clint?”

He was staring at you with a confused frown on his lips but nodded. “Yeah, yeah...you’ve really never had a good Valentine’s Day? One where your boyfriend spoiled you to death?”

You shrugged. “I’ve had nice ones with family, but that’s about it. Before I joined SHIELD I didn’t have the healthiest taste in men, so I never really got flowers either. And nowadays I don’t have time to date…”

That last part was somewhat of a lie. You had time to date, if you really wanted to and found someone who understood your busy schedule and commitment to saving lives, you would definitely be able to have a relationship. 

The main reason you weren’t trying to find a relationship though, was the huge crush you had on the man right beside you that was also questioning you. It had started the second you met, and could you blame yourself? Clint was handsome, funny, kind, smart (at times), and was damn good at his job. All pretty attractive things. 

But you knew Clint didn’t like you like that, and you knew he wasn’t looking to date anyone as well. He had told you when you first had grown close that his last relationship hadn’t ended well; he had been married and happily in love, but working for SHIELD meant he was away a lot, and that had been a deal-breaker for her. Ever since then he had focused on his job, and not ventured into that side of the world again. And you didn’t blame him, going through that hurt people, losing partners had hurt you too. So you never said anything, and never would. Your friendship with him meant too much to you to even think about ruining it, no matter how much liking him from afar hurt.

“God I know the feeling,” Natasha commented as the race ended, Natasha winning with Sam as a close second. “Plus, no man wants to be outdone by his girlfriend job-wise.”

“Oh totally!” you agreed, you both laughing.

Natasha handed you her controller, Sam groaning and handing his to Clint, the movement shaking the man out his thoughts. Clint smirked at you as the next race started. “Ready to get your ass beat?”

“Ooh, you wish, Barton,” you replied, smirking back at him.

* * *

_-February 11th-_

Clint panted as he moved towards the bench in the gym, picking up his water bottle and downing most of it in one go. He could already tell he would be sore tomorrow, but he was always sore after sparring with Natasha. 

She stood on the mat, regulating her breathing as she watched her friend. “You alright?” she called out.

Clint glanced at her as he nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just need to remember to stretch tonight and tomorrow.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Natasha rolled her eyes as she folded her arms. “You’ve been thinking over something since yesterday. What is it?”

Clint sighed and sat down. “...Y/N mentioned yesterday that she’s never celebrated Valentine’s Day with a partner.”

“Yes, and?” Natasha pushed, smirking. She knew Clint had a crush on Y/N, she had seen it the second they first met, and she had dragged it out of him later as well. Maybe what y/N had said yesterday would finally push Clint to tell the girl about his feelings.

“I...I haven’t been able to forget it?” He continued, running his hands through his hair. 

“In the sense that...you want to celebrate with her?” Natasha asked, moving closer to him.

Clint instantly blushed and stuttered, “I-well-it’s-” Natasha sat down beside him, making him pause. “...kinda?”

“What do you mean ‘kinda’?”

“Kinda as in...I want to show her what a good Valentine’s Day can look like,” he answered, bouncing his leg. “Which is stupid, because why would she spend the holiday of love with someone she doesn’t love?” 

Clint scoffed and kicked his shoe against the ground. He looked back to his friend as she stayed silent, meeting her gaze to see her eyebrows raised. “...what?” he asked.

“You honestly still think she doesn’t love you?” Natasha asked softly.

“She doesn’t, Nat, Y/N-”

“Will go on any mission if you’re going, no questions asked,” Natasha interrupted, Clint instantly blushing. “Y/N insists on sitting beside you at dinner. She always finds you when she’s drunk.” Clint’s blush grew darker the more she spoke. “She usually takes time out of her day to check on you, she always says good morning and good night to you...Do you want me to go on?”

“No, no, you don’t need to go on,” Clint replied, burying his face in his hands.

“Soooo…” Natasha bumped her shoulder against Clint’s. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

Silence hung in the air between them for a moment, before Clint looked at her. “...would it be cheesy to admit my feelings after spending the day with her?”

“No, she would love that!” Natasha smiled. “The question is how you’ll get her to spend the day with you…”

The two thought for a moment, Clint picking at his nails while Natasha chewed on her lip. “What if...I just asked her?” Clint proposed.

Natasha raised her eyebrows. “...that could work...and I have an idea to help.” She smirked slowly, Clint smiling.

* * *

You pouted softly, looking over the team agenda for the next few days. Tony had created a calendar for you all to put events and missions on, so everyone could see when someone was off, how long a mission lasted, and anything else. Looking over the next few days, it looked like Tony was officially off to spend time with Pepper starting tomorrow through the 16th, Steve was taking Sam and Vision on a mission starting the 12th, Natasha and Wanda were leaving for a mission around lunch on the 13th, Bruce working on a big project, currently. That left only...you and Clint free for Valentine’s Day.

Oh god, you and Clint...alone in the tower…

Oh no.

“Everything okay?” 

You jumped and looked up to see Clint moving into the living room, an apple in his hand. “What?”

He chuckled and moved towards you, leaning over the back of the couch to look at the tablet in your lap. “You alright? You look upset almost.”

“Not-not upset, just...sad,” you replied, shaking your head. 

Clint bit into the apple, munching away as he responded, “Ebout wwat?”

You giggled softly and glared at him, but responded, “Everyone is going on a mission these next few days. Well, except Tony or Bruce; Bruce is down in his lab for who knows how long, and Tony is leaving with Pepper for their trip. But everyone else is...gone for Valentine’s. Except...me and you.”

You could feel your heart rate speed up as he leaned in closer, but you did your best to keep calm. “Hmm, looks like it,” he replied after looking at the schedule. “Maybe…”

You turned and looked at him as he stood up fully. “Maybe what?”

Clint shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, and you swore there was a blush growing over his cheeks. “Maybe we could spend the day together? Valentine’s Day, I mean.”

Your heart skipped a beat, and you got out without stuttering, “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, we could have some fun,” he responded, smiling. 

You smirked slightly, setting the tablet aside. “Trying to show me what it’s like to have a boyfriend on Valentine’s Day, Barton?”

He laughed and jumped over the back of the couch, settling beside you with his arm over your shoulder. “So I want women to feel appreciated, sue me.”

You giggled and nudged him, settling into his side. “Hmm...I don’t think I’m complaining. I’ll take the chance to get spoiled.”

Clint chuckled, grabbing the remote and changing the channel. “That doesn’t surprise me.”

You rolled your eyes and turned to the tv, feeling excited at the aspect of a day alone with Clint, let alone Valentine’s Day with Clint. 

* * *

_-February 12th-_

Clint stood in front of what used to be the blank wall in his room, which was now covered in sticky notes and notecards, tape connecting the cards and notes in different ways. Natasha stepped into the room and handed him a mug, both of them drinking and looking over the wall. 

“It looks good, Clint,” Natasha commented. 

He nodded and took a deep breath. “I think so...I just have to start putting it all into action.”

Natasha laughed softly, nodding to a specific section. “I’d recommend starting with Tony.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Clint agreed, setting down the coffee as he darted out the door. 

He could hear her laugh as he ran down the hall, dodging others as he ran to Tony’s office. Clint got there in record time, knocking loudly on the door as he caught his breath.

“Come in,” Tony called off-handedly. Clint stepped inside and shut the door behind him, smiling at the man behind his desk. “Clint, hey, what can I do for you?”

“Well...you know how you owe me a favor or two?” Clint responded, leaning against one of the chairs. Tony narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. “...do you think you could get a table for dinner on the 14th?”

Tony laughed softly, setting aside his phone. “Are you finally making a move on your girl?”

Clint fought a blush, he coughed. “Listen, can you get me a reservation, or not?”

“Depends on where.” Clint took a deep breath, and met Tony’s eyes. “Oh...there?” Tony smirked, putting his feet down as he sat up. “You’re calling in one hell of a favor, Legolas.” 

“But can you do it?” Clint stressed. 

“Of course I can,” Tony responded, pulling his keyboard closer. “Give me an hour.”

* * *

Clint moved slowly through all the racks of dresses, hands in his pockets. A young woman approached him, nametag on her jacket as she smiled up at him. “Hi, sir, can I help you?”

“Yes, I’m hoping so,” Clint replied. “Is there a chance you could hold a dress that I pay for right now?”

“Oh, of course. Did you have a dress picked out? We’ll also need a size.”

“I have both,” he stated. “But...I also have something else I need to put with the dress.” The woman furrowed her eyebrows, and Clint smiled softly. “We may need to grab your manager, this is a little strange.”

* * *

_-February 13th-_

You groaned. “Cliinnntttt…”

He chuckled and continued moving around the kitchen. “The answer is still no.”

“But how will I know how to dress if I don’t know where we’re going?”

He glanced up from the pan, smirking. “Because I told you to dress comfortably.”

You glared, sticking your bottom lip out in a pout. “That’s not helping.”

“That’s the point; it's supposed to be a surprise.”

“But comfortable could mean sweats! Or pajamas, or even jeans!”

Clint rolled his eyes, meeting your eyes for a moment. “Jeans and a comfy shirt with a jacket. Better?”

You folded your arms, leaning back in the barstool. “I guess…”

“No pouting, it’ll be worth not knowing.”

“...promise?”

His smile softened and he nodded. “I promise.”

“Fine, I guess I can wait.”

Clint laughed as you rolled your eyes, continuing dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 14th is finally here, and it's time to see what Clint has in store.

_-February 14th-_

You slid on your shirt, glancing in the mirror at yourself. Clint had told you to get up at 7, shower and get ready for the day, then come out for breakfast, and you had followed his instructions begrudgingly. It seemed like he had the whole day planned, and while you were itching to know what was going on, you had a feeling Clint had put a lot of work into the day. And well, you were more than willing to let the day go as planned, for him if nothing else.

You had picked a simple shirt and jeans, a bomber jacket to go with the outfit, and your go-to combat boots. You decided right after getting in the shower that makeup would be needed; it was Valentine’s Day and you wanted to look good for the day.

Nodding at your reflection, you slid your boots on, grabbed our jacket, wallet, and phone, and moved down the hall. As you got closer to the common space, you could smell bacon from the kitchen, making your stomach growl instantly. 

“Clint?” you called, setting your jacket on the couch.

“In here,” he called from the kitchen. Moving through the doorway, you were overwhelmed with the smell of bacon, eggs, and fresh waffles. He smiled widely from behind the stove, an apron was tied over a grey button-down shirt and jeans, a spatula in his hands. “Good morning.”

“Hi, this smells...delicious,” you responded, leaning over the counter.

“Good, that’s the goal,” he replied, his smile growing. “You look beautiful.”

You couldn’t stop the blush that rose to your cheek, shifting on your feet. “Thank you, you look pretty dapper yourself.”

Clint chuckled, taking the bacon off the stove. “Thank you, I tried.” He slid the bacon onto a plate and nodded to a platter with waffles. “Will you take that to the table? Everything else is there, I’ll bring the bacon.”

You nodded and took the platter, moving to the dining room adjacent. Your jaw dropped as you entered the room, and you slid the waffles onto the table which already had plates, silverware, syrup, eggs, orange juice, and a large bouquet of flowers. Leaning closer to the flowers, which were your favorite, you spied a card sticking up from the flowers. You moved to grab it when Clint’s hand rested on your back, making you jump. “Ah, not yet.”

You furrowed your eyebrows as he set down the bacon. “Not yet?”

He just smiled and pulled out a chair, moving to his own once you sat down. “It’s a whole thing,” he responded.

“To do with the surprise for today?” He nodded and started spooning you eggs, then himself. “...why these flowers?”

Clint glanced up, his blue eyes meeting yours with a sense of urgency almost. “They’re your favorite.”

“And...how did you know that?” you whispered, watching as Clint gave you a waffle next.

“You mentioned it in France,” he replied, moving on to divvying up the bacon. “We saw a man handing out roses and you told me how roses were nice, but not your absolute favorite. You went on about the language of flowers for about twenty minutes if I remember correctly.”

“Th-that was over five years ago, Clint…”

He met your eyes and smiled. “I know. Now eat up, we got a busy day ahead.”

You furrowed your eyebrows but grabbed your fork, scooping up some eggs as you tried to calm your racing heart. Clint remembered that detail from so long ago? How? And why did he still remember it?

* * *

Clint finished putting away breakfast, smiling at you. “What’s next?” you asked, smiling back.

Breakfast had been delicious and fun, you two falling into a conversation about cooking. He had teased you about not being able to make waffles once you had mentioned it, but then promised to teach you later. 

“Now you can read the card,” he replied, nodding to the bouquet. 

You darted over to the flowers and picked up the card, opening the small envelope as Clint followed you. Pulling out the small paper, you read, “We’re visiting specific places today, but you have to work to figure out where they are. This first spot is where our work together first began, where you declined a claw from a bear.”

You furrowed your eyebrows and glanced at the man. “You’re taking me on a scavenger hunt?”

He laughed and nodded. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it.” 

“And even though you made these hints, I still have to figure it out alone?”

“It’s all part of the experience.”

You rolled your eyes, unable to stop yourself from smiling still. “Well better grab your jacket, looks like we have a subway to catch.”

* * *

Clint followed close behind you as you led the way down the streets. “Do you remember where it is?” 

You scoffed and looked back at him, despite the fact he was only a few feet behind you. “Of course I do. I remember it well, thank you very much.”

He laughed as you both stopped on a corner, looking across the street at a coffee shop. The old wood had been painted recently, and the old sign you both knew had been changed and replaced. You both could see teens and young adults moving around inside with customers, the inside different than you both remembered.

Clint slid an arm around your shoulders, letting you lean against him. “It’s changed hands since those years…”

“Out of SHIELD hands, I’m sure,” you replied. 

You and Clint (and Natasha) had met almost seven years ago in that coffee shop, Fury introducing you all. You had been a new hire, and it was the only space Clint and Natasha had been able to get to before leaving on a mission an hour later. Inside those walls was where you had met two of your closest friends, where so many adventures and connections had started.

“I can’t believe we were in there meeting for the first time almost eight years ago,” you whispered.

“Means we’re growing old,” Clint teased. You laughed and moved to pull away, but Clint grabbed your arm instead, pulling you across the street. “Come on, let’s get some coffee.”

“Is this why you didn’t make something morning?” you said, smirking. “Didn’t want me over-caffeinated?”

He laughed, holding open the door. “God no, it’s because I can’t make coffee.”

You laughed, stepping into the line with him. It didn’t take long for you both to get to the front, you both ordering your drink of choice. The barista asked for a name and you gave yours, Clint paying before you could even think of doing so. you both took a step back then, waiting for your drinks and looking over the little coffee shop. 

It was much cozier than when you two had first met here, more friendly. Which made sense, the owners you two had met originally had been SHIELD agents, making the coffee shop open but not as friendly to all customers, leaving a comfortable space for agents to meet on and off work.

Your name was called, and you and Clint moved to the counter, grabbing your respective cups. As you moved to follow Clint to a table, the barista called out, “Wait! I have one more thing for you.”

You furrowed your eyebrows and turned back around, looking at the pastry bag the boy held out. “Um, I didn’t order a pastry?”

“You didn’t order it, but it’s for you,” he insisted. “There’s no other Y/N.”

You slowly took the bag and watched as the barista went back to his job, leaving you to move to the table Clint had chosen. “Everything okay?” he asked as you sat down.

You set down your cup and just held up the bag in response.

Clint grinned, taking a drink from his cup. “Better open it.”

Glaring at him, you opened the fold. “Was this you?”

“Who else would it be?”

You sighed and reached into the bag. You grabbed something metal and a card of some sort, pulling them out to take a look. In your hand was a silver bracelet, sleek with a sturdy latch. “Clint…” You looked up and met his eyes. “This is…”

“Just the start of the day,” he responded, reaching out and putting it on your left wrist. “Read the card.”

You narrowed your eyes at him and flipped over the card. “Now that we’ve had something warm and caffeinated, it’s time for something cold and slick. Look in the park that’s close but busy.”

“...what?” you asked, looking at him.

Clint laughed and sipped his coffee. “You’re not getting help from me unless you’re really struggling.”

“God, you’re so mean,”’ you responded, looking back to his messy handwriting. Something cold...was he getting you ice cream? That could be considered slick...maybe? You weren’t sure. But how could that be connected to a park?

Meeting Clint’s eyes, he chuckled softly as you stood and moved back to the baristas. “Question for you,” you said as he looked up. “Is there a park nearby?”

“Oh yeah, Little River Park is ten blocks east,” he answered. “Super popular this time of year, too.”

“East you said?” The boy nodded and you smiled. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” 

Moving back to Clint, he stood and held out your cup. “Ready to lead the way?”

“Only because you won’t.”

He winked and took your hand as you both left the coffee shop, your heart racing too much for you to respond to the baristas that called goodbye. 

You barely had to tug on Clint’s hand to lead him, the man following you easily. “So, when you wanted the chance to spoil me, you meant it, didn’t you?”

“Oh you have no idea,” he responded, his grin growing. “After today, no other man will be able to give you a good Valentine’s Day, Y/N. I’m raising the bar.

You glanced up at him and sipped your drink to stop yourself from accidentally saying what you were thinking: that maybe you didn’t want a Valentine’s Day without Clint.

* * *

It only took 15 minutes to get to the park, and by the time you got there, you had both finished with your coffees, throwing them in trash cans on the way. Clint hadn’t let go of your hand the entire time, and you had to admit that you really liked how your hand fit into his so well.

As you entered the park, though, you could see a large tent in the middle, directly next to a very large fenced off area, with people moving in circles inside of it. As you got closer to all the people, you gasped loudly and grasped Clint’s arm. “No!”

He laughed and nodded. “Yes.”

You grinned and jumped in place, your arms wrapped around his. “We’re going ice skating?!”

He nodded, his smile softening. “Yes, we are. You said you always wanted to a while back, so I figured now would be a good time to.”

“I mentioned it over a year ago, Clint,” you whispered, staring up at him. 

He met your eyes, a kind sparkle in them. “I know.” You opened your mouth to question further, when he said, “Now come on, let’s go.”

He dragged you towards the rink, and while there was a line it moved fast, and it wasn't long before you both had skates on and were moving towards the ice. 

Your nerves had set in finally, the fact that this was your very first-time ice skating hitting you. You tugged on Clint’s hand as he moved towards the entrance, the man turning back to you. “Clint, wait…”

He furrowed his eyebrows, moving back to your side. “What is it?”

“I’ve never skated before,” you told him. “I’m gonna be awful.”

Clint chuckled, squeezing your hand. “You’ll be fine. You were great at roller skating when we went as a team a while back, remember? Plus, I’m right here with you, you can hold my hand the whole time.”

Biting your lip, you nodded slowly, and followed him onto the ice. Clint took it slow, leading the way and holding your hand the entire time. You felt like a baby walking for the first time, and you felt embarrassed as you tightened the death grip on Clint’s hand, but the man didn’t say a word about your grip or how slow you two were going. 

“See? You’re getting the hang of it,” he said, smiling down at you. He was facing you, skating backward to help you.

You smiled and squeezed his hand, both of yours gripping his. “You think so?”

“I know so,” he replied. “Now relax a little, being stiff never helps.”

“I just don’t wanna fall on my ass.”

“And you won’t.” You raised your eyebrows in response, and Clint’s smile softened “I’ll catch you.”

You felt your heart skip a beat and could only bring yourself to nod, letting Clint continue to pull you along.

* * *

You both skated a little bit longer until your cheeks were starting to hurt from how much you were laughing, and your legs were starting to get cold from the ice. Clint suggested you both finish up, and you agreed, happy that he had brought you but excited to see what else he had planned. You finished taking off your skates before Clint (his somehow getting knotted), so he shooed you away to return the skates as he figured out how in the hell his got knotted.

You giggled softly and returned to the counter, handing the skates to the ready employee. She smiled back. “Perfect. You two have fun?” 

You nodded, watching as she reached under the counter to grab your shoes. “Tons.”

“Good, that’s always the goal.” She pulled out your shoes and slid them across the counter, which is when you noticed a small bag inside your right shoe. 

You looked at the bag and then met her eyes, frozen in place.

“Everything okay?” she asked. “Those are your shoes, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, they’re...mine.” You took the shoes and moved back to the bench Clint was still sitting on, his last skate coming off. 

You sat beside him and he glanced over. “Everything okay?”

You raised your eyebrows and held up the small bag. “Should I expect gifts everywhere we go today?”

Clint chuckled and finished taking off his skate, standing. “Just open the bag.”

He moved away from you and you turned to your own shoes, sliding them on and tying them quickly before opening the bag. You pulled out a silver necklace, with a small opal on the chain. Letting out a soft breath at how beautiful the necklace was, you looked back up as Clint approached you. 

“Is that an ‘I like this’ or ‘it’s so ugly’ speechless?” he asked, sitting back down on your left, putting on his boots.

“This is...it’s gorgeous!” you cried, launching yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

Clint laughed and hugged you back, muttering softly, “Not as gorgeous as you.”

You pulled away, blushing but choosing not to respond. You held up the necklace to him and asked, “Help me put it on?”

He smiled and nodded, taking it and gesturing for you to turn around. You did so and tried not to shiver as his fingers brushed your neck, clasping the necklace easily. As he finished you turned back to him, smiling widely. He smiled back, nodding to your hand. “Better read that note.”

You rolled your eyes. “You and your notes.” 

He laughed as you pulled out the little card, reading the note. “I hope you’re energized because it’s time for another trip back in time. Go to the place that’s straight with crooked people, and where you gave a black eye to the wrong guy.”

Your jaw dropped and you looked back into Clint’s eyes. “That was ONE time!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for lunch and the start of the afternoon, but something is building...Clint really does have the whole day planned, doesn't he?

Leather Lounge was by no means a five-star bar or restaurant (if it could even be called that), but it was an older bar in the city and one that had a very specific history with you and Clint. Honestly, you were surprised it was still open, but you figured it had to do with the somewhat shady things going on in the backrooms more nights. 

The Leather Lounge was where you and Clint’s first solo mission had ended, in this bar looking for someone specific. Yes, before that time you both had gone on plenty of missions together, but they had all been with other agents, mostly Natasha. Coming to this bar had been your first mission with Clint and only Clint. And well, it had ended with a bar fight.

The suspect you two were trying to catch had seen you and started a bar fight to try to get away. The suspect punching the one man had led to most of the occupants joining the fray, you and Clint fighting just to get to the man. At one point, though, someone had touched your waist and you had turned around, throwing a punch directly at the man’s face before even seeing who it was.

It had been Clint. And it had taken him six months to stop teasing you daily about giving him a black eye. Thanks to that injury though, you both grew more relaxed around each other, leading to a blooming and important friendship.

You and Clint stood outside the Leather Lounge, looking over the decrepit sign, filthy windows, and fading door. It was closed, thank god, mainly because it wasn’t even lunchtime yet. 

“Brings back memories, right?” Clint muttered.

You laughed softly, intertwining your arm through his and resting your head on his shoulder. “That it does.”

“This is where you first called me ‘bird brain’.” Clint looked down at you, a smirk on his lips. “And somehow when you dropped it a week later, Natasha continued to use it.”

You rolled your eyes. “It was a stupid bet, alright? Plus...it doesn’t fit you.” You both stayed silent for a moment. “...I felt sooo guilty about punching you like that.”

He laughed loudly, the large smile on his lips making one grow on your own face. “Good! It fucking hurt. Couldn’t leave my apartment for weeks without someone looking at me like I was being beaten at home.”

You giggled. “Not at home, just at work.”

You both laughed together before you turned to face him more. “So…”

He raised his eyebrows. “Sooo…”

You rolled your eyes again. “There’s no one here to give me any sort of bag.” You held out your free hand. “So?”

He groaned and pulled a bag similar to the last one out of his pocket, dropping it into your waiting hand. You pulled the drawstrings open quickly, reaching in and freezing when you felt something cold and circular. Looking up at Clint, you bit your lip as you pulled it out of the bag, turning your gaze to the ring in your fingers. It was silver, a simple design that came to a point, another opal nestled right about the point.

“Clint, this is perfect…”

“It should fit your middle finger if I measured right.”

You didn’t focus on the fact that he measured your fingers (when had THAT been), and slid it onto the middle finger of your left hand, your smile growing as it fit perfectly.

You stood on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek, whispering, “Thank you.”

Looking back down to the bag and pulling out the card for the next clue, you had no chance to see the blush that had appeared on Clint’s cheeks, the man coughing and forcing the heat away as you read the hint. “You must be hungry, so let’s get something to eat. How about the place you, the team and I all had our first dinner after a fight?”

You furrowed your eyebrows and stared at the paper. The team? Did he mean…

“Team as in The Avengers,” he said after a moment of silence.

You squealed and jumped up and down. “Shwarma?!”

* * *

Lunch had been wonderful, the owners had actually recognized you both and given you a discount. Clint had tipped them very well in response, and he dragged you out before they could fight him on the tip. It was nice to have a good meal, because Clint had been running you around all morning. As you both finished eating in a small park nearby, Clint handed you another card. 

“What, no gift?” you teased, flipping the envelope open.

He rolled his eyes with a smile. “I figured lunch was a good treat. Plus we still have more coming.”

“True, true.”

You slid out the small paper, reading the clue. “Time for some fun, somewhere you know pretty well. You should still hold the skeeball record there, care to see if I can beat it?”

Your jaw dropped, and you met his eyes. “No…”

Clint chuckled, standing and holding out his hand. “Shall we find out?”

You nodded and grabbed his hand, tugging him down the sidewalk, the man laughing and following along. “Subway alright?” you asked, glancing back at him.

He nodded, smiling and pulling out two cards. “Got our payment right here.”

* * *

The Subway ride to your old neighborhood was short but still faster than walking, and you were almost too excited to get there. It had been too long since you had been to your childhood arcade, and just as long since you’d thought about going back.

As you got closer, you looked to Clint. “I am right, right?”

He laughed and nodded. “Yes, yes, you’re right. I’ll save you the anxiety of going to the wrong place.”

You let out a soft sigh of relief, curious how Clint knew you would be anxious to go in the wrong direction. But now wasn’t the time to focus on that, you were ready to have fun.

Focusing on the building growing closer though, you smirked at him. “Ready to get your ass beaten at skeeball?”

He laughed, smirking back. “I think you should be asking yourself that, darling.”

You didn’t have time to focus on the way your heart skipped a beat at his nickname for you, Clint already pulling you through the old red double doors.

You looked around the old arcade, the large floor in front of you covered with old games. There were shooter games, dance games, basketball games, and then all the way at the back, skee ball. You were bouncing in your feet in excitement as Clint let go of your hand to grab a bucket for the quarters. Once it was full, he took your hand and you both moved to the back, winding through the rows and tight spaces.

“How did you know about this place?” you asked suddenly, looking at him as the thought hit you.

Clint’s blue eyes met your eyes, and he smiled softly. “You mentioned it a long time ago, when we were talking about hometowns. You always said when you had any spare time you were here, playing skeeball. Said that it helped you have the accuracy you do today.”

You pulled him to a stop, making him turn to face you. “How do you remember that? And the flowers too!”

“Y/N, I…” He paused and leaned in, brushing a stand of hair out of your face. “I always listen to you.”

“Always?” you whispered, feeling your heart speed up.

He smiled softly. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

You opened your mouth, wanting to ask, ‘Why would you?’ But you couldn’t bring the words to your tongue, still stuck in your throat as he stared into your eyes. You slowly closed your mouth, growing more and more puzzled about the day you two had had so far. But you had a small feeling there was only more in store.

Sensing you were stuck on something, Clint squeezed your hand and pulled you on towards the skeeball machines.

* * *

After what ended up being two hours at the arcade (with plenty of employees and kids looking at you strangely), Clint gathered all the tickets you two had won, which was a lot. It had indeed been a competition to see who could get the higher score. Your old high score, which you had set at the ripe age of 12, was still indeed the high score, only lasted until you two started playing. You had beaten that score on your first go, and Clint had beat your score on his turn. That had triggered the competition between you both, each turn going higher and higher as you both got better and better.

There was a certain point, though, where you and clint were having too much fun, and scores fell into the back of your minds. You two just started to have fun with it, seeing what tricks you could do, if Clint could get any balls in while blindfolded, and more. It had been so much fun, tied for ice skating for the best part of the day. 

Glancing at the scoreboard as Clint gathered the huge pile of tickets (as you two hadn’t really been paying attention to the tickets), you smiled to see that you were still on top, Clint in second place, only ten points lower. 

With his arms full, Clint followed you to the ticket counter, because he was insisting you get something to remember the trip. you giggled as the poor teenage employee struggled with the tickets as well, but measured all the tickets in the end (how did measuring give you the total anyways? You had no clue). Combined you and clint had one over 1,000 tickets, and could get anything you wanted. You said you two should each get something, but Clint insisted that you use all the tickets. The only problem is that you were struggling with what you wanted. 

Clint studied my face for a moment, before glancing at the teen. “How about you surprise her? give us something you think is worth it for adults.”

The kid nodded, smiling slowly. “I can do that.” She moved into the back room for a moment, before coming out with a very familiar small drawstring bag. 

You scoffed and looked at Clint as she handed the bag to you. “I should have known.”

His grin was wide as he responded, “You should know not to doubt my planning skills.”

Rolling your eyes, you opened the bad and reached in, pulling out a pair of dangling earrings, silver and twisting around itself. “Oh, Clint…”

He smiled, glancing at the girl. “Have a mirror we can borrow?” She nodded and pulled out one, setting it on the counter. Clint pulled back your hair to let you put the earrings on, your smile staying bright and large the entire time. You finished, admiring the earrings for a moment before turning around to him. “It works so well with all the other jewelry...you really thought of everything, didn’t you?”

“That’s the point,” he replied, meeting your eyes. “I promised you a great Valentine’s Day, and I intend to give you it.”

“Well, you’re succeeding so far,” you muttered. “Now, I supposed I should read the next clue?”

He laughed as you turned around and grabbed the bag, pulling out the familiar card. “Alright, time for something different. This place names with Liner Breads. It’s not a bakery, I promise.”

“Liner Breads?” you repeated, your eyebrows furrowed.

The teenage girl, who was putting the mirror away a few feet down from you two, spoke up. “You mean Finer Threads?” You met her gaze, and she nodded out the door. “It’s just down the block. Three or four shops.”

You met Clint’s eyes, narrowing your gaze as you saw his mischievous smirk. “What do you have planned, Clint?”

“Well let’s go there and you can find out,” he replied, taking your hand and moving out the door.

* * *

The teen was right, the shop was only three shops down from the arcade, and you grew more suspicious as you saw the gorgeous dresses hanging on mannequins in the window. Looking to Clint you said softly, “What is this?”

“Part of the day,” he replied softly, opening the door and putting a gentle hand on your lower back. “Come on.”

At his nudging, you stepped inside, looking around at the lush dress shop. Comfortable seating was scattered around beside mirrors, racks and racks of dresses lining the walls and creating a few wall-like sections around the shop. You could see dressing rooms towards the back, along with employees scattered about. 

One woman, a lanyard around her neck, approached you both, smiling. “Hello, Mr. Barton.”

“Hi, Rita,” he responded, before looking down at you, his hand still on your back. “This is Y/N.”

Rita turned her focus to you then, her smile growing. “Y/N, it is so wonderful to see you, we’ve been so excited.”

“Hi?” you replied, only growing more and confused. 

Clint turned to face you then, smiling. “Alright, I know this is strange, but we’re going out to dinner tonight.” 

You furrowed your eyebrows, confused as to how dinner related to this dress shop. 

“It’s a somewhat fancy place, so I figured a new dress, and some shoes would be useful.”

“Is all the jewelry for the dress?” you asked.

“It’s for whatever dress you pick,” he responded, his smile growing. You raised your eyebrows at that, and he explained, “I’m going to go take care of some finishing touches so that I can be surprised for dinner. Rita and her girls are going to help you find a dress, and then take you to a salon nearby so your hair and makeup can get done however you’d like.”

“But-”

“Rita as well as the girls at the salon know when dinner is, so don’t stress about that.” His hand on your back slid to your waist, gently stroking your waist. “I will see you at dinner.”

“You’re really leaving?” you whispered softly, somewhat upset that so much of the afternoon would be away from him.

“I am leaving so I will be surprised by your dress. Plus...I’m not leaving you entirely alone.”

“No, you’re leaving me with women I’ve never met,” you muttered under your breath, glaring up at him.

Clint smirked. “You really think I’d do that?”

He looked over your shoulder, and you turned around to see Natasha and Wanda sitting on one of the couches that you (for some reason) hadn’t looked at. Gasping and smiling widely, you darted towards them, both of the women smiling and standing to hug you.

“I thought you two were on a mission!” you cried, looking between them.

“A very short mission,” Wanda responded. 

“We got back before you two left today,” Natasha added, smirking. “Just kept quiet so the plan would work.”

“Oh, I should have known you two worked with him on all of this.” You looked back at Clint, who shrugged.

“You can shoo off now, we’ve got her,” Natasha said, her smirk growing.

“Alright, alright,” he responded, holding up his hands. “Have fun, girls!” He left the shop, waving his hand and moving down the street back down towards the arcade. 

You watched him leave through the windows, and once he was out of view you turned back to your friends. Natasha was still smirking, and Wanda was smiling softly. Both girls knew of your huge crush on him, and their knowing looks made you blush. “Stoooppp.”

Natasha laughed as Wanda pulled you towards Rita, who was waiting with a smile. “Alright, dress time.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dress is finally picked, and it's time to see what Clint has planned for the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the bottom of this chapter are a few collages of the outfits and jewelry, as well as the last gift Clint gives, so you all know. ;)

Spending part of the afternoon with Natasha and Wanda had been perfect. It had been a small break from Clint (though you ever really needed a break from him) and had gotten you even more curious and excited about the night to come. Natasha and Wanda seemed to know and had turned you immediately to the fancier dresses. Rita had been a huge help, as well as multiple other employees in the shop. 

After about an hour of trying on dresses, you had decided on a beautiful off-the-shoulder black dress, that showed off some cleavage as well as hugged your curves. It didn’t fully hit the floor, the front being higher than the back and showing off above the knee. There was a flair at the bottom of the dress, which was fun and made it easier to move around in. 

Natasha and Wanda loved it, agreeing that it made all the jewelry Clint had given you stand out more, which was true. Rita had helped you pick a pair of black heels, and you were happy you had shaved last night. 

Natasha and Wanda had accompanied you to the salon not far, helping you decide on a hairstyle with the stylist, as well as colors for your eyeshadow and lipstick with the makeup artist. They had been crucial to keeping you calm while your nerves grew worse, helping you into the dress and shoes, as well as adjust your jewelry. Once you were set and ready for dinner (right on time, they agreed), you were ushered into a hired car, a driver ready to take you.

“I think you’re set,” Natasha muttered, looking over you.

“We’ll take care of your clothes, don’t worry,” Wanda commented, smiling. “Have fun.”

You squeezed her hand with a smile. “I will, promise.”

“Ah, I forgot one thing,” Natasha said, smiling as she pulled a small card from her pocket. 

You sighed softly and took the card, about to open the envelope when Natasha set her hand on top of yours. “Wait till you’re in the car.” 

You glared playfully at her but nodded, sliding into the backseat as the driver held the door open. You waved goodbye as the door was shut, Natasha and Wanda watching as the car drove away, waving until out of view. 

As the car turned a corner, you opened the small envelope, pulling out the same type of card that you’d had all day. “All fancied up, nowhere to go, unless there is? Where’s somewhere you’ve always wanted to go, but Tony always said no?”

You gasped softly, tearing up slightly. Clint was taking you to Skyward?

Skyward was a very high-end restaurant in town, one you had always wanted to go to, but it was so hard to get a table, and had never been able to between work and missions. It was a restaurant on the very top floor on one of the highest skyscrapers in the city and had a gorgeous view over the city thanks to the floor-to-ceiling windows. 

He really was trying to make this day special, wasn’t he?

* * *

It didn’t take long to get to the skyscraper, your excitement and nerves only growing the closer you got. Why did it feel as if something would change this evening?

You didn’t have time to focus on that thought for now, as the driver pulled up to the curb of the skyscraper you had always looked up to. Today though, you would get to see the view from the top. 

Your attention shifted though when a man approached your door, and as he opened it you realized it was Clint. He was cleaned up, as clean-shaved as he could be, in a grey suit and black button-down shirt. He wasn’t wearing a tie (which wasn’t a surprise) so the top few buttons were left undone, which made him look even more handsome if that was possible. 

Clint held out a hand as he opened the door, and you took it gently, letting him help you out of the car. As you rose, meeting his eyes, you smiled instantly, unable to stop yourself. He smiled back, looking you up and down. 

“Like what you see?” you asked after a moment.

Clint met your eyes, and there was something different in them, something deep that you couldn’t place your finger on. “You’re beautiful, Y/N,” he whispered. “Absolutely stunning.”

You blushed, looking down for a moment before responding, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

He chuckled, squeezing your hand. “Thank you, I’ve done worse.” Clint slid your hand into the crease of your elbow then, moving towards the building. “Now, let’s have dinner.”

You squealed softly, squeezing his arm. “I can’t believe you got reservations! How?”

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Clint replied, winking at you.

You rolled your eyes with a smile, but didn’t push as he led you inside. The elevator took you both straight to the top, and Clint gave his name to the hostess, and she led you to a secluded corner, windows on either side of you. She left with a nod, Clint pulling out your chair for you. You slid into it, watching as he sat across from you, both of you smiling. 

“A reservation and a great table? You’re pulling off some sort of magic trick tonight,” you commented. 

He chuckled, blushing slightly. “I wanted tonight to be...amazing. Just as amazing as the day as a whole has been.”

You reached across the table and grasped his hand, squeezing it. “The day has been amazing, Clint. It’s...more than I thought it would be, and the best Valentine’s Day I could picture.”

He squeezed your hand back, smiling. “Good, that’s what I wanted. And...we still have more after dinner.

“Why am I not surprised?” you responded, making him laugh.

* * *

Dinner was flying by and had been amazing so far. Skyward served two small appetizers, the main course, and then a dessert with every meal. You and Clint fell into easy conversation over the first three parts, laughing and having fun, his hand holding yours whenever you two weren’t eating. 

You were waiting on dessert now, your left hand intertwined with his right hand, and you were looking out the window at the bustling city below. The sun had just finished setting, and the stars were twinkling above, the moon clear and full. It was gorgeous outside, and you still couldn’t believe you were eating here.

Sparing a glance at Clint, you realized he was only looking at you. You tried to stop your blush, commenting, “You’re staring at me, Clint.”

“How can I not?” he replied, leaning closer. “You’re beautiful.”

You could not hold back your blush this time, looking away. “Stop, Clint.”

“Never.”

The conviction you could hear in his voice made you look up, meeting his eyes. In those blue spheres, you saw the same sparkle and...passion almost, that you had seen all day. What was he feeling, thinking? Did Clint...did Clint feel the same way you did?

You opened your mouth to respond when the waiter came back, dessert ready. The moment ended as the plate was set between you both, Clint being forced to let go of your hand. 

You wanted to bring up what he had said...but had a feeling as you glanced at him that it would be brought up again later.

* * *

Clint handed the check back to the waiter, smiling as they left the table. He had refused to let you even see the total, saying that he was taking care of everything, which he had already done today. You felt a little bad because Rita had said the dress and shoes were already taken care of, she hadn’t even let you see the prices. And on top of that, he had given you so many gifts already today...you would have to find some way to pay him back.

But you didn’t have time to focus on that as Clint stood, helping you stand. He tucked your hand into his elbow again, leading you back to the elevator. “Ready for a little more?” he asked.

You grinned. “I am, what did you have in mind?”

“One last trip,” he responded, grinning as the elevator door closed.

Clint led you to a car waiting at the curb, helping you slid into the passenger seat before he moved to the driver’s seat, pulling the car away. “Can I ask where we’re going?” you asked, glancing over at him.

“Nope,” he responded, the P popping, which made you smile. “You’ll know soon, don’t worry.”

You nodded slowly and took the moment to study him, watch how the lights reflected in his eyes and off his skin. He was handsome, you had always thought that, but you rarely permitted yourself to admire him. Today though felt different, and you had a feeling it was all coming to a head now. You just weren’t sure how.

Clint parked the car only minutes later, looking over at you. “...you alright?” 

You smiled softly and nodded, before looking out the windows. “Are we already here?”

The car was parked on an empty side street that felt familiar, warehouses lining the road. the only lights were the streetlights as well as the lights shining on the entrances of each warehouse. It didn’t seem threatening, and you knew you and Clint could protect yourselves just fine. 

“Yes we are,” Clint said, sliding out of his seat, he shut the door and was around to your side before you had even unbuckled, opening your door and helping you out. You smiled in thanks, looking around more as he shut the door, the wind nipping past you.

You shivered slightly, and Clint (ever the eagle-eye) noticed your reaction and took off his jacket, setting in on your shoulders. “No, Clint-”

“Take it,” he insisted.

You sighed and slid into it, breathing in his scent. You looked to Clint as he took your hand, smiling at you and you could feel a small box in the left pocket, but chose to not mention it for now.

“This way,” he muttered, pulling you gently towards the closest warehouse.

To your surprise, he opened the door without any problems, leading you inside. Flicking a switch beside the door, lights came on and showed the empty building. You let go of Clint’s hand and moved farther into the warehouse, looking around slowly. It looked and smelled familiar, but you couldn’t place your finger on it…

“It was our first mission after the Budapest disaster,” Clint called, making you turn to face him. His hands were in his pockets and he slowly started moving towards you. “We were going after people that helped Loki without brainwash.”

You gasped and spun around, nodding as you recognized the place. “Oh my gosh, that’s right! We...we were being shot at, Natasha came to our rescue from the other side.”

“Yup. And…” 

At his pause, you look at him again, Clint now standing about three feet away. “...and?” You could feel the pressure building in your chest, something coming, and you were nervous.

Clint’s blue eyes looked over the warehouse before landing on you as if he was nervous to say what he wanted to. 

“And...it’s when I realized I was in love with you.”

You froze, eyes wide as you stared at him. “W-what?”

Clint took a deep breath, stepping closer to you until he was close enough to touch. “Y/N, I’m in love with you.” 

You could feel tears well in your eyes at his words, but Clint continued.

“I’ve loved you since we were SHIELD agents, since you smiled at me and asked if I could get a bull’s eye blindfolded, since you worried about me after you punched me.” He stepped even closer, reaching out as if to touch your arm, but stopped inches away. “I love your smile, your laugh, your heart, just, jus-everything.”

“Clint,” you whispered, stepping closer and resting your hands on his chest. As you touched him, he gently touched you, one arm settling on your waist and the other on your arm.

His eyes stayed locked with yours, and you could see the tears growing in his eyes as well as he pushed on. “I love you so much, Y/N, and I can’t hide it anymore.”

Feeling a tear fall, you reached up and cupped Clint’s cheek, smiling gently at him. “Oh, Clint...I love you too.”

He broke out into an instant smile, leaning down and pressing his lips to yours in a deep and desperate kiss. You kissed him back with just as much emotion, leaning into him as his arm snaked around your back.

The kiss lasted for a while, both of your lips moving against the others and both of you unwilling to separate first, as well as reveling in the love flowing between you both. Eventually, you two had to breathe, so separated, Clint’s forehead resting against yours as he smiled widely.

Trying to catch your breath, you muttered, “I’d say you hit this Valentine’s Day out of the park, handsome.”

“Oh, I have one more trick up my sleeve,” he replied, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out the box you had felt earlier. “Last gift of the night, open it up.

You laughed softly and opened the box, freezing as you saw seven charms laying on tissue paper. “What?” you asked, glancing at him.

“Your bracelet is a pandora charm bracelet,” Clint explained, touching the bracelet on your wrist gently. “Each charm represents something special about today.”

You turned your gaze back down to the charms, looking at each one as he continued to speak. “The coffee cup is for the shop where we first met. The snowflake is for ice skating this morning. The wine bottle is for the bar where we had our first mission together, it was the closest thing I could find. then the new york three-in-one is for shawarma and the battle of New York. The controller is the closest thing I could find to represent the arcade, I wish I could have found something skee ball. But then the charm with all the hearts on the circle is for Valentine’s Day. And lastly...the two intertwined hearts is for...us.”

You looked up into Clint’s eyes, tears in your own. “This is...beautiful, Clint.” You leaned forward and kissed him again, your smile wide and heart full. “I love you. So so much.”

Clint smiled back, cupping your cheek. “I love you too.”

* * *

_-February 14th; One Year Later-_

You grinned widely, staring at Clint as he slowly blinked, waking up. He smiled sleepily at you, reaching out and running a hand down your leg. “Good morning, beautiful.”

“Good morning, handsome,” you responded, leaning down and kissing him, not caring about his morning breath (or your own) for once.

He hummed against your lips, muttering, “What are you so excited for?”

Over the past year, you two had only grown closer it seemed, even moving in together, which had surprised the team at first. It had seemed so fast, but you and Clint weren’t exactly in a normal relationship. You both already knew you loved each other, so that had meant the first parts of normal a relationship weren’t needed. Overall, you were so happy in your life, and you couldn’t ask for a better life.

But today marked one official year with Clint, your first Anniversary. And you had plans.

“We have to get up and get going,” you replied, pulling away from him enough to speak. “Otherwise we’ll be running late.”

Clint furrowed his eyebrows, sitting up in bed as you jumped off the mattress and darted towards the closet. “Late for what? We don’t have any plans.”

Your grin only grew as you looked back at him. “That you know of.”

He laughed, flipping the blanket off of him as he stood. “Oooh, okay. Is it your turn to make me run around the city on a scavenger hunt?”

Your grin morphed into a smirk as you grabbed your clothes for the day. “Who said it was just the city?”

His jaw dropped as you moved into the bathroom, the man breaking out into a run after you. “Y/N!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story and leaving kudos! Most other holiday pieces will be shorter, this one just got away from me. I will see you all soon!


End file.
